In which Lex and Xander get cookies
by Amara Shelton
Summary: A slightly AU story in which Lex and Xander are finally and justly rewarded for being gooood little boys. They need the cookies. I had to write it. Enjoy!


Summary: A slightly AU story in which Lex and Xander are finally and justly rewarded for  
being goooood little boys.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lex and Xander, they just don't know it. Ok not really, really I just own  
ME, the main character in this, and...NOTHING. Oh and did you hear that the actor who  
plays Wesley and Alison Hannigan are getting married?! ISN'T THAT GREAT??? =)=)=)  
  
A/N: They must be rewarded somehow. Flames are welcome--I JUST DON'T CARE.  
Also, you might want to know that I started out in Smallville fanfics and then was utterly  
corrupted by the power of the Ring. (read: got addicted to LOTR parodies) Please  
forgive me...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The author, we shall call her Sarah, enters Buffy's house and can hear Xander  
talking to Dawn in the other room. Sarah has dirty blond hair today though she doesn't  
always, and is around 5 foot 6 and 18 years old. She glances at her watch and, realizing  
that she's early, steps quietly to the side of the doorway. She overhears him making his  
speech and grins.  
"...you're not special," Xander says softly, "You're extraordinary." He gives Dawn  
a kiss on her forehead. Sarah peeks in and sees Dawn beaming.   
"Maybe that's your power," she starts, trying to make him feel the way she does,  
"--seeing."  
Xander smiles, "Yeah. I think I need a cape." Sarah makes a note of what to get  
him for his birthday. And pictures Xander in a cape. She realizes he's walking towards her.  
Her eyes widen.   
"Xander!" she says happily, grabbing him by the shoulder. The surprised,  
dark-haired young man is pulled into the hallway.  
"That was really good," Sarah says admiringly.  
"Thanks, Sarah," he says, smiling cautiously. A few seconds pass. "Uh...what was  
that exactly?"  
"The way to talked with Dawn of course!" Sarah replies, ruffling his hair. He looks  
slightly amused and slightly annoyed. "Oh, and now for your present."  
Xander perks up, "Present?" he hops a little.  
"Oh yes," Sarah reaches into a bag at her side and pulls out a large circular object.  
She holds it out to him.  
"It's. A cookie," says Xander, trying to sound dignified, but his attention is held by  
the cookie. His eyes are fixed on it...  
Sarah waves it back and forth, inches from his face.   
"Take the cookie..." she says tantalizingly. Seconds pass. Xander's hand moves  
towards it involuntarily.   
"I won't tell anyone, come on you deserve it," she continues, and on the word 'on'  
the cookie is in his mouth.   
"Tank oo," he says through a mouthful of cookie.  
Sarah grins from ear to ear.  
"NEXT," she says and disappears in a puff of smoke. As she lands in Smallville she  
hears Xander's voice, echoing:  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah reappears behind a bush outside of Lex's manor. She dusts herself off and  
approaches the manor. A quick word with the guard who knows her well and she walks  
inside. She comes to the hallway outside Lex's office just as Clark's dad walks in. She  
smiles--she's right on time. She halts just outside in order to time her entrance.   
Mr. Kent sounds upset and guilty. But he's asking for a favor, so he's conflicted as  
well.   
"Lex, could I...could I..." The b****** couldn't say it. He couldn't even ask for it  
to save his wife from terrorists. Sarah had a grudge against Mr. Kent since he'd lectured  
Lex for making reservations at a romantic restaurant for him and his wife. She was furious  
with him. But Lex came through so much in the next few seconds...  
"Sure Mr. Kent, I'll give you a helicopter ride to Metropolis," says Lex in an  
utterly selfless manner. Sarah almost makes a noise that would come close to a squeal.  
That was just good. He was giving Mr. Kent what he wanted and saving his dignity. That  
was just so good. She waits until Mr. Kent is passing out the door and then walks  
forward, pretending to be just arriving.  
"Oh, hi Sarah," Mr. Kent smiles.  
"Hello, Mr. Kent," Sarah says quite distantly and his smile fades. For an instant she  
regrets it but then remembers Lex and walks quickly into the room.  
"Lex!" she says and smile breaks on her face. Sarah bounds up to him and flings  
her arms around him.  
"Sarah," Lex says awkwardly but with a smile. He finds it slightly difficult to  
breathe but pats her on the back gently. She was the only one who made a habit of  
hugging him.   
"It's been a whole...week now," Sarah says, letting go. Lex takes a deep breath.  
"Yeah, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us," he says cheekily.  
"Mmm hmm...well anyway, I have a surprise for you because you've been such a  
good little boy," Sarah announces, getting down to business. A flicker of annoyance  
passes over his face followed by amusement and then its characteristic curiosity.   
"Which would be...?" he says finally. Sarah finds this too easy, and decides he must  
earn it further.   
"It's because you set up the restaurant thing for Mr. Kent and then even though he  
acted like a jerk, you saved his dignity and are gonna give him a helicopter ride," Sarah  
explains pompously.   
"I see," says Lex with wide eyes, "and what would my reward for these good  
deeds be? I think it should be pretty exceptional, after all--it's not every day I get one," he  
says annoyingly.  
"Hold out your hands and close your eyes," says our author equally annoyingly.  
Lex looks at her sharply, unsure of whether she's joking. She doesn't budge, so reluctantly  
he follows her command. Sarah grins and pulls out a huge, steaming chocolate-chip  
cookie. She places it reverently in his hands.  
Lex's eyes open and then widen, and it seems that he's trying to refrain from  
swallowing it in one bite while she's in the room. The author watches this internal struggle  
for a few seconds, Lex staring at the delicious cookie. The smell is everywhere.  
"Ah...perhaps I should leave you two alone?" she asks at last. Poor Lex looks as if  
he's going to respond for a second, but ends up just looking helplessly at her and then  
back at the cookie. Sarah graciously vacates the premises quickly.  
As she leaves for her castle in Laetitia, she hears what she really hopes isn't a  
young billionaire's son choking on a cookie.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry if that was dribble! But it had to be written. These events needed  
recognition, and recording. I'm even more sorry that was my first Smallville fic--I so  
wanted to do something good, like "To End All Evil" which BY THE WAY has  
disappeared and I NEVER GOT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED. WAAAHHH!!! Anyway,  
please review!!! Flames are welcome but as always, please include your home address as  
well as a 5" by 3" photo of yourself and a list of your most pernicious allergies. Thank  
you!!! =) =) =) 


End file.
